The Beging Of Armgedon
by blazerfaneby
Summary: Jason Antony is the leader of the restince. He freind and fellow restince member Nick is killed and turned into a robot


Introduction to Jason Introduction to Jason and the E-100

My name is Jason Antony today is June, 27, 2003. Today the U.S.A. started their attack on Iraq now begins the end. I'm now going to New York from California. It is now June, 29, 2003 I'm now in Las Vegas, Nevada. The government raised taxes and speculation is that all that money going to a new robot. This robot is called an Eliminator.

It's now July, 4, 2003 I'm now in Cedar city, Utah. The Eliminators job is they are supposed to take out any opponents army during a war. The government say's that they are controlled by the Military leader Brutus. President Bush description of the war is that we are wining and we are pushing Iraq army back to Iraq and they are not advancing. But in reality we are losing and getting pushed back into Iran. President Bush is pushing to get the Eliminators finished.

(President Bush talks now)

Today the U.S.A. will try a proto type of the Eliminator it called the E-100 this machine will be able to win this war. It's now July, 10 I'm now in Salt lake City, Utah. The war is bloody very where we go we have to watch out. If we don't we will either get shot at or someone using a bomb to kill us.

This war is one of the most dangerous wars. We have ever been in. I'm still in Salt Lake City the weather is nice. It has never rained yet. Jets are going to help are troops and try to bring them back. Space shuttle Columbia is destroyed entering the atmosphere. NASA is saying it was a meteor entering are atmosphere and there's nothing to worry about.

(Dr. Steve and Brutus enters)

This robot of ours will destroy any weapon or attacker on the U.S.A. The Eliminator can destroy a Necular bomb by using laser. Can destroy entire army by firing at them. He can tell us when a missile or army is going to try to invade us and the time. So do you guys want to see a simulation of the E-100? Yes we would. OK E-100 simulation 3. Simulation 3 is in the events of a nuclear war. Yes sir.

The simulation just started. Bombs incoming from Russia in 600 hours. Must destroy the nuclear bomb (E-100) get his laser ready. Now destroy those bombs. No sir I can survive a nuclear explosion can you. I'm just joking sir I will destroy the bomb. (E-100 destroys the nuclear bomb). Ya... That's what we are talking about. Can you make an army of E-100. It will take a few months though. OK how about half a billion. OK I will get started right away sir.

This war is going to destroy the Untied States. Today is August, 5. The war is raging on and we are pushing the Iraq army back into Iraq and we are killing civilians because we think they are conspirators. So far we killed a few thousand civilians and we still got one-hundred towns left. We lost one-hundred people because this war I don't know what President Bush is doing but if he doesn't call us out we might go to a nuclear war. Saddam Hussein says that he will kill all those Americans that would go to the capital.

(Dr. Steve and President Bush enters)

So Dr. Steve what is this robot name? What does the robot do?

The robot name E-100. And his job is that he can destroy any missile or army and give us the invasion or impact. E-100 simulation 33 please. Yes sir it is active. President this simulation is that the Soviet union try to invade us and the E-100 can either disarm them or destroy them which one would you like to see.

I would like to see him disarm them. OK sir E-100 active plan A. I will disarm the Soviets. The robot took the weapon from the soviets commander and killed him. E-100 end the simulation. Yes sir but why should I end the simulation.

Because you weren't suppose to kill the soviet commander. Sorry sir I was just carrying out orders sir. I never told you to kill them. You program me to kill the leader. I never told you to do that. It was proton call. What do you mean?

Order 53 to take over the commander's weapon and kill him. I never gave you that order E-100. I demand you to end your simulation now or else. Or else what Dr. Steve. I will shut you down. You won't. You don't think I will. You won't because the government is paying half a billion dollars.

God dang you are right. Dr. Steve what's going on? The robot thinks that I gave him an order to kill the simulation commander. OK is that a bad thing. Yes if you want everybody in the world to fight against you sir. Can you fix this problem? Yes but it will take me a few month's sir.

It's now October, 5 and I fixed the problems in the E-100 Mr. President. OK let's see this simulation Dr. Yes sir. E-100 simulation 53 please. Yes sir it's active. Now that I figured out what went wrong he had a few lose wires. Can we get to this? Yes. Just watch. The Japanese army now their commander now approaching drop your weapon or else. Or else what. The E-100 took the commander weapon and made them surrender.

Is that enough for you sir? Yes it is. E-100 in simulation! Yes sir. Simulation is ended. OK Mr. President how many months do you want your army. I will give you a year time is that enough. It should be sir. I've now made two- hundred E-100 in just one month sir. Good so you are telling me you can make anther twelve thousand.

Yes I am sir. Good. (Back to Jason Antony) Today is October, 5 and I'm in Topeka, Kansas. I'm visiting my family then I will take off in a few months. It's now October, 9 and I'm going to Es Monies, Iowa. It's now December, 5 and I'm now in New York City, New York.

The being of the end

Today is October, 6 and I'm just walking around town when all of a sudden I heard people yelling and screaming and there was robot that followed them. I thought it was a prank. Until it killed one of the people right in front of me. So I called the police as soon as they showed up the robot was destroying shops. I don't know what this thing is. Did anyone try to stop it yet? No we haven't sir. Allow me then. The police officers shoot at the robot. But it had no effect on the robot is just bounced off him.

When all of a sudden the robot decide to shoot at the officer and killed him right on the spot that's when I decide to jump into action. I grabbed a metal rod and went after the robot. I stabbed it in the back but it just stood there and looks at me. What are you? I'm an E-100 I'm doing my job. When all of a sudden Brutus comes in with a remote control. And shut off the robot. Sorry for all the discretion the government will pay for all this. How about all the people you killed there nothing you can do to bring them back. What he killed people? Yes you don't see the blood under you feet.

Ow my god. I lost control of him and he must have done this. You think. When all of a sudden the robot comes back alive. I quickly to a gun and shot it in the head. Then I quickly took out its lower body. And it's top half is clawing at me and I finished it off with a shot in its head. Guess it is lucky that I was here.

Why do you think that? Because I just ended that robot before it could kill any others. That's why. What makes you think the people won't hear about this? Because the government will protect this project at any cause. So how cover up people death. I will take care of that. How will you hide this robot from the people.

Like I said we have our way. So you guys plane to lie to all the Americans. We plane to cover it up. And act like it never happen. Hello president Bush. Hello. My name is Jason. Hello Jason. What are you doing here? I heard what happen. OK so what are you doing here?

I came to tell the people it was just a hologram. If that so then how did it kill people? What it killed? Yes didn't Brutus tell you that? No. Thanks for the information. You are welcome. Hope to see you soon

(What Jason doesn't know that this is just the start of the end!)

Dr. Steve why did the robot go a wire. It shouldn't have. I fixed all the problems in them. If it killed people and destroyed stuff it did what someone was telling it to. So you telling me you fixed all of them. Yeah and there are no bugs in them. "Brutus get in here now." Yes sir. Why did you make the E-100 to kill those people.

I did not sir. I know they have no bugs so tell me why you did that? I don't know sir. How did the robot get destroyed? Jason shot it and broke it in half and as it was clawing toward him he destroyed it. Did you hide everything that would put us up for this? Yes sir I did. What is this place? This place is where we build the E-100

What are you talking about? The robot that you destroyed. OK. Ya they are here to help us during war. But this thing lost control and killed innocent people. What do you mean? I mean it killed people. (What Dr. Steve doesn't know is that this is just the begging.)

My robot can't lose control I fixed all its problems. But then why did it kill civilians? It does as it commands are. So you telling someone told it to kill. No not necessarily. If any water got on it it would be out of control. OK. But how can these thing get stop. By shooting them in the head.

OK we shoot them in the head we could end them if they get out of control. Yes. (AKA these E-100 brings judgment day or Armageddon.) Once they get out of control that the only way to stop them. Do you know why the government trying to make sure this did not happen? No I don't. I would guess they don't want anyone to find out about them.

OK but they will though. If they do won't be from the UN now will it. No it won't be. This is Jason Antony anyone out there that want to go against the government we are the rebellion.

They made an E-100 it killed and wounded and destroyed buildings. The government is trying to cover this up if you want to do something stand up with me. Will be here to the end. We will fight these machines and the government. They think these robots can't be stop.

But I know a way to kill those robots. All you have to do is shot them in the head. Then step on them. The rebellion will meet in New York City.

The Rebellion meets

Welcome to the rebellion. That what we are going to be called by the government. But we calling are salves rebels. We will fight to keep those E-100's of the street. Are next meeting is going to be in Denver, Colorado.

The first battle

Welcome to are second base. In Denver I heard that the E-100 are on the moves here. They are coming to here to stop us. This is just the being. As soon as Jason said that some E-100 started shooting at them. And Nick Cooley stood up and went to kill one of the E-100. But instead he got shot in the head.

Now the rebellion started attacking the E-100's. The next to get killed was Josh Patterson. He was trying to fight three E-100 by himself but he failed and got killed. He had 33 bullet holes in him.

I nailed an E-100 in the head and it fell and there was a loud thud. And everybody escaped I was left to defend for myself. I started destroying the E-100's by cutting them in half and destroying them. But what I didn't know that they were still alive.

As I tried to escape I heard one of the E-100 say he was getting ready for Armageddon.

Ch.5

We are now back in New York city. I'm walking around town when I seen the news. Government taking a dead body to almighty. I saw the body and it was Nick.

What are they going to do with the body? We are about to make are first human robot. I got to stop them from using nick as a robot. All of a sudden Nick can back to life and said.

My job is to go into N. Korea and infiltrate there government. Oh no. When all of a sudden I ran into nick. And he remembered nothing. Nick will you come with me to meet some people. We are here to stand up agnist the government.

OK. Do you know what you are? Yes I'm human. No you are not. Then what I'm I? You are a new type of robot that almighty made. I'm not. Yes you are.

Trust me you are a new type of robot. Welcome back to the rebellion. Nick you are fine. Guys I got something to tell you he is a new type of robot that almighty made.

He can disarm someone within seconds. So you guys got to be careful around him. OK sir. I've called this meeting to tell you guys that are friend. Nick is here.

Nick can you stand up. Yes sir. Welcome back to the rebellion. Thanks Jason. Nick you are back. Every one jumps on nick we thought you were dead.

Why is everyone asking me that? Because we saw you got shot in the head. Well I'm fine as you can tell.

What did they do to you. They did nothing to me. We heard that almighty made a new type of robot. I guess so I don't know though.

What happened to him? He is the new type of robot he thinks he is human. What but he is. No he is not what it seems.

Nick story

My name is Nick this is my story. It was December, 25, 1979 when my wife got called to meet a client. She got told to follow her clients husband and see if he is cheating on her.

My wife came home and we had dinner is there anything wrong in the case. No. I found some evidenced to help my client that about it though.

My wife is driving to meet her client. When all of a sudden the husband of her client killed her in an instant. It was a car accident.

I'm driving around town to find Bob Globe. I found him at Wall Street. I pulled him out of his car and yelled at him. He just stood there and laugh.

Why are you laughing? Because you can't do nothing. I went to the back of car and got a sword. And a gun. I ran to him he was at his car when I cut off his right arm. He yelled, and went down the street and I cut his left arm off. And he screamed aging.

He walked down the street still and cut off his right leg. And he screamed. He can't move so cut his left leg off and let a huge scream out. Then I shot him in the head. Then I cut his head off. His head went all the way down the street.

I quickly got rid of the body. I burned it and all the weapons I used. It was 5:00 am. and I'm done cleaning the street.

After that I ran on the nation. I made sure no one know I existed.

The begin

Today is December,10 president Bush made an announcement that the E-100 would be ready for war in a few weeks and they would not be defeated. What the fuck why are they shooting at. We must kill the president. Who gave you that order. No one sir we are the rulers now. And the president got shoot by an E-100 and know one was around to see it.

This is Jason Anthony for those who are against the E-100 are meeting will be in new york it's gonna be a traing for the upcoming war. The president has got shoot and the theory is that he got shoot by one of his own scert service. Another theory is that he got shot down by a lunatic that hated that he did nothing after 9/11.

But the true way that the president was killed was by an E-100 shot him in the head and the heart there was 33 bullets holes in him. This is are second meeting how is everyone doing. Patrick stood up I'm doing great sir. Good to hear. Nick stood up. May I help you nick. Yes. Do you think we can bring the E-100 down if we go to war. We can bring the E-100 down if we go to war.

The second battle

Welcome to are base in Albany,OR we are getting to go to war against this government and its army of E-100's. For this meeting we will be particing are shooting and fighting ability so we can destroy the E-100 either by hand to hand combat or long range distance we will get better and will destroy them.


End file.
